<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La gelida mutante by Milady_Silvia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044516">La gelida mutante</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia'>Milady_Silvia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Frost [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - X-Men Fusion, Short One Shot, Sister-Sister Relationship, argue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:13:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna ed Elsa non riescono a ritrovarsi dopo tanti anni.<br/>Questa storia partecipa al: «4 DAYS - t e m a: what if?&amp;AU - IV Edizione».<br/>Prompt: 59. “Parlare in continuazione non significa comunicare.” [Se mi lasci ti cancello]<br/>Au: X-men!AU.<br/>What if: Elsa ed Anna, separate sin da piccole, non riescono più a comunicare.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Frost [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1044144</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La gelida mutante</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La gelida mutante</p><p> </p><p>Sulle pareti della stanza, incastonati nella carta da parati, c’erano dei fiocchi di neve di ghiaccio. Bombe a mano, stelle e altri oggetti di ghiaccio pendevano dal soffitto attraverso a delle catenelle, del ghiaccio azzurrino ricopriva il lampadario trasformandolo in una serie di fiocchi di neve uno sopra l’altro.</p><p>Anna si passava le mani sulle braccia, mentre il fiato si condensava davanti al suo viso.</p><p>Sopra la testata del letto c’erano dei poster che rappresentavano luoghi invernali.</p><p>“Elsa, io ci provo a comunicare con te” gemette la ragazza. Aveva un’unica ciocca di un bianco candido che risaltava tra i suoi capelli vermigli.</p><p>“Tu non capisci” disse secca Elsa, allargando le braccia.</p><p>&lt; I nostri genitori ci hanno separato perché mi hai fatto del male, ma lo so che stavi solo giocando &gt; pensò Anna.</p><p>“Tu non fai niente per farti capire” gemette.</p><p>Elsa camminava avanti e indietro, passando davanti alla sua scrivania.</p><p>“Anna, lasciami stare” disse secca. Indossava una divisa aderente nera.</p><p>Anna la supplicò: “Cosa devo dirti per farti aprire con me?”.</p><p>Sulla scrivania c’erano diversi pupazzi di neve, i primi dall’aspetto amichevole, via via sempre più mostruosi e dagli occhi spiritati. Erano tutti grandi un indice o due.</p><p>“Il punto è proprio questo, Anna. Tu parli, parli sempre. Non fai altro che parlare. Non stai mai zitta” disse gelida Elsa.</p><p>“Io cerco di comunicare con te!” gridò Anna. Le gote arrossate mettevano in risalto le sue efelidi.</p><p>“Parlare in continuazione non significa comunicare” gemette Elsa, passandosi la mano sul viso.</p><p>“Potresti almeno provarci a venirmi incontro” la implorò Anna.</p><p>“Io ho bisogno che tu mi lasci in pace. La mia vita e la tua non potranno mai assomigliarsi. Tu non fai altro che metterti con ragazzi sbagliati solo per il terrore di svegliarti un giorno senza nessuno. Tu hai paura del vuoto. Io invece sono esasperata dalla gente. Voglio solo la solitudine” ringhiò Elsa.</p><p>Anna scosse il capo.</p><p>“Tu fai di tutto per non amare, per non affezionarti. Hai il cuore di ghiaccio” gemette.</p><p>“Anna, svegliati! Io sono tutta di ghiaccio!</p><p>Quello è il mio potere, quella è la mia natura. Non facciamo neanche parte della stessa specie” gridò Elsa.</p><p>Gli occhi di Anna divennero liquidi.</p><p>“Siamo sorelle” mormorò la minore.</p><p>“Tu sei una sapiens, io una mutante” sibilò Elsa, battendo il piede per terra.</p><p>“Non è un maledetto gene x che ci rende così diverse. Ti prego!</p><p>Mamma e papà sono morti, siamo sole ormai” piagnucolò Anna, facendo un passo in avanti.</p><p>“Io non sono sola” disse secca Elsa ed indietreggiò fino alla finestra.</p><p>“Dimenticavo la tua stupida scuola per mutanti” borbottò Anna. Si strinse le braccia intorno al corpo ed indietreggiò a sua volta.</p><p>“Non è stupida” brontolò Elsa.</p><p>“No, è solo gente che fa la guerra con altri mutanti per convincere i non mutanti a non fargli strani esperimenti.</p><p>Possiamo per cinque minuti lasciare perdere le differenze e concentrarci su ciò che ci accumuna?” domandò Anna.</p><p>“No, non possiamo. Perché io non voglio” ribatté secca Elsa. Uno strato di ghiaccio rosso ricoprì i vetri delle finestre.</p><p>“Sei egoista!” urlò Anna e la sua voce risuonò nel corridoio.</p><p>“Tu, invece, sei ancora una bambina!” ululò Elsa.</p><p>“Hai ragione. Sì, hai proprio ragione…”. Anna sospirò e le diede le spalle. “Allora sai cosa faccio? Ora me ne vado” mormorò.</p><p>Elsa esalò: “Era l’ora”.</p><p>“Tornerò quando sarò una donna e saprò esattamente cosa dire. Allora non ti lascerò più scuse. O chiariremo o ci separeremo per sempre” disse secca Anna. Serrò i pugni e si allontanò a passo veloce.</p><p>Elsa si sedette sul letto e la guardò uscire dalla stanza.</p><p>&lt; Quel giorno farò in modo che non ci siano più porte chiuse &gt; pensò Anna, mentre con colpo di vento gelido Elsa le chiudeva la porta alle spalle con un tonfo.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>